True
by Amutia Putri
Summary: Dia tetap menunggu, menunggu dengan sabar. Ia telah titipkan hatinya pada gadis itu. Menunggu selama 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Tapi dia tetap yakin, gadis itu tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. RnR please?


AN: Setelah sekian lama tidak mengunjungi ffn, aku rasanya kangen banget buat ngetik fic. Maaf kalau banyak yang kurang. Entah mengapa rasanya jadi sulit buat ngerangkai kata-kata. Just enjoy ;)

Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: Little OOC, AU, **DLDR**

* * *

><p>Angin yang ditimbulkan oleh kereta api menggoyangkan rambut hitam pemuda itu. Ia duduk di bangku panjang tempat menunggu di stasiun kereta api. Stasiun itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi bersih.<p>

Senja sudah mulai menampakkan diri, tapi pemuda itu tetap diam, duduk termenung. Di tangannya, saputangan berwarna putih sedikit berkibar tertiup angin. Mungkin saja lelaki itu akan beranjak apabila saputangan itu lepas dari genggamannya. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Seperti saat dia harus melepaskan gadis pemilik saputangan itu.

Kali ini sebuah kereta datang dan berhenti untuk beberapa menit di stasiun itu. Menunggu penumpang yang akan mengisi gerbong-gerbong berwarna putih itu. Lelaki itu masih bergeming, hanya tatapan mata hitamnya yang beralih menuju kereta putih yang tadi berhenti.

Lagi-lagi... kereta itu mengingatkannya pada gadis itu. Gerbong berwarna putih, sama seperti kereta yang membawa gadis itu. Gadis musim semi, begitulah sebutannya untuk gadis itu. Segala yang ada pada gadis itu bagaikan musim semi. Rambutnya, bola matanya, bahkan senyumnya yang hangat. Bagaikan mentari di musim semi yang mencairkan salju. Gadis itu pula yang mencairkan hatinya yang beku.

Kereta itu mulai melaju perlahan, sampai akhirnya melaju dengan cepat. Membawa para penumpang yang ada menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Dia berharap, kereta itu mampu membawa dirinya untuk bertemu gadis yang sangat ia rindukan. Tapi, apa daya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya bisa menunggu. Seperti pesan yang disampaikan gadis itu padanya.

_"Ini bukan perpisahan, aku pasti kembali. Jadi tunggulah aku, Sasuke-kun."_

Dia tetap menunggu, menunggu dengan sabar. Ia telah titipkan hatinya pada gadis itu. Menunggu selama 3 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Tapi dia tetap yakin, gadis itu tidak akan mengingkari janjinya.

Suara angin yang ditimbulkan oleh kereta yang lewat membawa kembali memori yang ada di dalam pikiran lelaki itu. Uchiha Sasuke, membuka kembali memori itu, memori yang tidak pernah bisa ia lupakan.

**Flashback**

Salju bulan Desember menumpuk di pinggir trotoar, bekas semalam. Kini salju itu tidak turun lagi. Stasiun ini ramai dengan penumpang dan pengantarnya. Semuanya tersenyum karena perjalanan mereka tidak dihambat oleh salju.

Berbeda dengan lelaki berambut hitam itu. Ia ingin ada badai salju sekarang. Hal itu akan menunda keberangkatan gadis di sampingnya, yang sedang memegang koper.

Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Sampai gadis itu melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Aku simpan koperku dulu," ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu. Sasuke hanya diam melihatnya.

Gadis itu kembali, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Gadis itu tidak turun dari gerbong kereta, tapi berdiri di pintu masuk.

"Sakura..." panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Maaf Sasuke... aku tidak bisa tinggal," ucap Sakura. Dia mengerti bagaimana Sasuke saat ini. Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke tidak ingin dirinya pergi. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Sakura harus pergi orangtuanya sudah menunggu di rumah barunya. Sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin tinggal, tapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Dia ulurkan tangannya mendekati wajah Sakura. Perlahan jemarinya menyentuh pipi Sakura lembut. Airmata Sakura mengalir dengan cepat. Sasuke terkejut, dia menarik kembali jemarinya.

Sasuke takut perlakuannya yang membuat Sakura mengangis. Airmata Sakura masih mengalir. Membuat pipinya basah, menyentuh bibirnya yang memucat karena udara dingin.

Sasuke ingin tangisan Sakura berhenti. Dia kembali mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap airmata yang ada di pipi Sakura. Sakura masih terisak.

"Hiks, maafkan aku Sasuke..." ucap Sakura dengan suara parau.

Kini Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah. "Ini bukan salahmu. Maafkan aku," kata Sasuke masih memegang pipi Sakura yang dingin dan lembab.

"Bukan Sasuke..." gumam Sakura lirih.

"Tidak, maafkan aku. Aku malah membuatmu menangis," ucap Sasuke. "Aku baru sadar kalau aku melepaskanmu dengan berat hati, kau malah akan lebih tersiksa. Maafkan keegoisanku ini."

Sakura terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke begitu jujur. Sakura tersenyum lembut. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke..." tutur Sakura. Mata Sakura tertutup, menikmati sentuhan tangan Sasuke pada pipinya.

Sasuke diam, tidak membalas perkataan Sakura. Ia ingin menikmati saat-saat ini. Sasuke tahu, Sakura memiliki perasaan pada dirinya. Tapi, Sasuke sendiri ragu, apa dia memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka sudah bersama sejak lama, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap Sakura lebih dari temannya.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Angin musim dingin bertiup, menerbangkan rambut panjang Sakura. Di mata Sasuke, Sakura yang sekarang lebih cantik dari gadis manapun.

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura awalnya terkejut, tapi ia membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum bahagia, ia senang Sasuke begitu peduli padanya. Sakura benamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Dia kembali menangis, bukan tangisan karena sedih, dia menangis karena bahagia. Sekarang ia bisa pergi tanpa beban.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan. Sakura hendak melepaskan pelukan mereka, tapi Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya. Dia membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Sakura.

"A-anu, Sasuke... keretanya sudah mau berangkat," ujar Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Sebentar saja, Sakura," jawab Sasuke. Sakura hanya pasrah.

'Sebentar saja, aku ingin mengingat kehangatan tubuhmu,' batin Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Pemberitahuan bahwa kereta yang akan dinaiki Sakura segera berangkat telah berkumandang di seluruh penjuru stasiun. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak ketika ia meliha genangan air yang ada di pelupuk mata Sasuke.

Apa Sasuke sangat tidak rela melepas Sakura?

Dengan cepat Sakura merongoh sesuatu dari tas kecilnya. Dikeluarkannya saputangan berwarna putih. Sakura mengusapkan saputangan itu ke pelupuk mata Sasuke.

'Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke seperti ini,' batin Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil alih saputangan Sakura.

"Ini bukan perpisahan, aku pasti kembali. Jadi tunggulah aku, Sasuke-kun."

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam. Dia menatap bola mata Sakura. Sebuah keyakinan terpancar dari matanya itu.

'Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak mendengar Sakura memanggilku dengan embel-embel -kun.' pikir Sasuke. 'Ah, aku ingat, saat aku menolak perasaannya dia tidak memanggilku Sasuke-kun lagi.'

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian mencium kening Sakura. Sakura terpaku. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Sasuke malah tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sakura. Wajah Sakura makin memerah saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

Pemberitahuan terakhir perihal keberangkatan kereta kembali berkumandang.

"Good bye, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura dengan pelafalan yang fasih.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Hihi... Entah mengapa aku merindukan gumaman khasmu saat ini. Biasanya aku tidak suka," tutur Sakura. Sasuke memandang Sakura bingung. Sasuke dengan cepat mengingat satu hal. Dia bergumam kalau sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Dan Sakura kerap kali mengganggunya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

Pintu kereta menutup. Sakura masih berdiri di depan pintu. Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus pelan tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Perlahan kereta itu mulai melaju, dan tak berapa lama, kereta itu sudah meninggalkan stasiun. Sasuke berbalik meninggalkan stasiun.

Sasuke melihat saputangan yang sekarang ia genggam. Dia kembali mendengus.

'Selamat tinggal... ah, bukan. Sampai nanti, cinta pertamaku.'

Sasuke memandang ke langit, yang sekarang menurunkan butiran-butiran salju. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih butiran salju yang turun. Angin kembali berhembus, Sasuke merapatkan mantelnya dan beranjak dari tempat itu.

**Flashback end**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat masa lalunya. Setelah sekian lama duduk, dia beranjak.

"Sasuke..." sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Sasuke berbalik dan melihat seeorang dengan rambut pirang jabrik melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Yo! Sedang apa di sini?" tanya lelaki itu saat sudah berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kau ini, ditanya malah bertanya balik," gerutu pemuda itu. "Aku mengantar Hinata. Nah, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Bukan urusanmu, Naruto," jawab Sasuke.

"Aaahhh... kau ini, kapan sih sifat menyebalkanmu itu bisa hilang?" tanya Naruto dengan nada frustasi. Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke keluar dari stasiun. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, Sasuke, besok kamu ulang tahun ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm... aku belum menyiapkan kado untukmu..." gumam Naruto.

"Kau tidak usah repot, hari itu bukan hari yang spesial," ujar Sasuke datar.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" ujar Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Tentu saja spesial, kau sudah menjadi orang dewasa besok, umur 18 tahun kau sudah bisa menikah, hahaha..."

"Diamlah..." gerutu Sasuke. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat meninggalkan Naruto yang meneriaki namanya.

=0=0=0=0=0=

Malam harinya, tepatnya hampir tengah malam, Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya. Sasuke mengendarai motornya di jalanan yang sepi. Tentu saja, siapa yang ingin keluar di tengah malam seperti ini, kecuali orang itu memang sedang bepergian atau ada keperluan.

Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak punya tujuan. Dia menghentikan motornya di tempat parkir stasiun yang tadi sore ia kunjungi. Sasuke melihat jam yang ada di ponselnya. Pukul 11.50

Stasiun sepi saat itu. Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi yang sama seperti sore tadi. Tidak sampai satu menit Sasuke duduk di sana, dia beranjak menuju tempat yang lebih terbuka.

Sasuke melihat ke atas, menatap langit musim panas yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Bahkan keindahan mereka tidak bisa membuat Sasuke kagum. Dia menghela napas. Sasuke melangkah kembali, dia menuju ke tempat mesin penjual minuman. Sasuke memilih kopi kaleng.

Setelah mendapatkan kopinya, Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya. Jam yang ada di stasiun itu berdentang. Sekarang sudah pukul dua belas tepat. Sasuke tidak begitu peduli, dia menyeruput kopinya.

Sebuah kereta berhenti di stasiun itu. Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Dia kembali meminum kopinya sampai habis dan melempar kalengnya ke tempat sampah.

Para penumpang keluar dari kereta itu. Wajah-wajah lelah dapat Sasuke lihat dari mereka. Bahkan dia bisa mendengar seorang gadis yang menggerutu, karena gadis itu tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya. Tapi dia tidak melirik ke arah gadis itu, dia tidak peduli.

"Ya, ampun, sekarang sudah jam dua belas. Padahal kalau tidak ada gangguan aku bisa sampai di sini sekitar jam sepuluh..." gerutu gadis itu. "Apa sekarang masih ada kendaraan untuk ke rumah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Semakin gadis itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan. Sasuke mencoba melihat ke arah gadis itu. Mata onyx Sasuke membulat melihat siapa yang ada tak jauh di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sakura..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Kalau benar itu Sakura, Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk gadis itu, menumpahkan segala rasa rindu yang sudah tidak terbendung, sekaligus mengatakan bagaimana perasaan dia yang sesungguhnya terhadap gadis itu.

"Sakura?" Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura dengan ragu, takutnya dia salah orang.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, betapa terkejutnya Sasuke, gadis itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Mata emeraldnya memandang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke...?" ujar gadis itu, Haruno Sakura.

"Ini benar kau, Sakura? Kau Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sasuke..." sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan perkataannya Sasuke sudah menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura, seakan tidak percaya bahwa gadis itu telah kembali.

Tak begitu lama, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Dipegangnya bahu Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian ia tatap wajah Sakura. Gadis itu tidak banyak berubah, hanya wajahnya yang semakin dewasa dan rambutnya yang kini panjangnya hanya sebahu.

Sakura hanya diam melihat tingkah Sasuke. Dia begitu terkejut bisa langsung bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sejak dulu selalu ada dia hatinya. Jujur, Sakura sangat merindukan Sasuke. Bahkan waktu tiga tahun tidak bisa membuatnya melupakan Sasuke.

"Sa-" sebelum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, Sasuke kembali memotongnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan kembali?" tanya Sasuke tegas.

"Sebenarnya aku akan bilang setelah sampai di rumah," tutur Sakura. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam di stasiun?"

Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Setelah duduk Sasuke mengatakan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya, sejak kau pergi, aku selalu datang ke sini. Menunggumu. Tak ada gunanya memang, karena aku tidak tahu pasti kapan kau kembali," tutur Sasuke memandang ke depan. "Tapi sekarang, kau sudah kembali."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke," ujar Sakura dengan senyum mengembang. Sasuke terpaku melihatnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Sakura, ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu," ucap Sasuke sedikit pelan.

"Apa itu? Katakan saja."

Sasuke diam sejenak. "Sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku menyayangimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terkejut, dia memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Tapi, jantungnya berdetak lebih capat aat itu. Jemari-jemarinya menjadi dingin. Sakura memandang lembut pada Sasuke yang sekarang sedang tertunduk.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. "Sasuke, liat aku," ujar Sakura. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Saat itu Sakura sedang tersenyum, sangat manis.

"Kau tahu? Sejak dulu perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah..." tutur Sakura.

Entah mengapa, saat itu juga Sasuke sangat ingin tersenyum. Sekali lagi, Sasuke memeluk Sakura. Perasaannya sekarang sangatlah ringan, seperti tidak ada beban. Sakura dapat merasakan itu, ia membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan rasa bahagia.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, saling menatap satu sama lain. Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura, begitu juga Sakura, dia menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Mereka melihat perasaan mereka dari mata itu. Segalanya terpancar dari sana.

Sasuke memperpendek jarak diantara mereka. Ia meraih bibir Sakura dan menciumnya lembut.

**End**


End file.
